defenderstournamentfandomcom-20200215-history
Emi
Summary Emi is a Turkish player who participated in the Season 1 1v1 & Season 2 1v1 Tournaments. He has enjoyed lots of success placing Second in Season 1 and achieving many Awards. He is one of the DEFENDERS Legends With Yung David & OXU. Despite playing against favorites like Yung David, OXU, Oui & many others, he has never lost an AWP Map, in fact he has a record of 6-0 which makes him the only unbeaten Awper. The map AWP_Roost is mostly associated with Emi, thats also were most of his AWP victories were achieved. History Emi participated for the first time in Season 1, he was Ranked #2 in the Pre-Tournament Ranking and from the start was viewed as a favorite. In the Quarterfinals he beat KD 16-7 on the Rifle and 16-8 on the AWP with the most dominant series of the entire Tournament. Emi then made it to the Semi-Finals where he played against Quba he surprisingly beat him 16-12 on the Rifle and then continued by beating Quba 16-13 on the AWP, a lot closer then expected expecially considering they played it on Emi's favorite Map AWP_Roost. In the Finals he faced off against Yung David where they would fight for the trophy. After a close match on the Rifle, Emi got beat 13-16. Hovewer on the AWP despite Yung David banning Emi's favorite Map AWP_Roost, Emi managed to turn it around on Aim_Awp_Row winning it 16-14. Thus it was down to the Pistol decider to find out who will win the Tournament, Yung David ended up crushing Emi 8-16 and winning the Tournament. While Emi lost he had a lot of success placing Second and gave Yung David a good fight and proved himself a worthy opponent. He participated again in Season 2, with his #2 Place finish from Season 1 and many Award wins, he was naturally a favorite and managed to secure a #2 Ranking. And with Yung David absent from the Tournament, it seemed like there wasnt much to stop Emi from winning his first Tournament except #1 Ranked player OXU that he had yet to play a match against. After convincingly defeating Nicotin 2-0 in the Round Of 8, he got Upset by Dark Horse and future Tournament finalist Oui in the Quarterfinals losing the match in a very close manner 1-2. He then played a Bonus-Matchup against #1 Ranked favorite OXU, which was one of the most awaited matches in both Season 1 & Season 2 where in one of the most shocking upsets to date he beat OXU on the Rifle 16-14 & on the AWP 16-9 denying him even double digits, While he did go out of the Tournament earlier than expected, his opponent was very strong and he played very well, expecially after beating OXU its easy to see why it was overall a very succesfull Tournament for Emi. Matches Season 1 1v1 Starts Tournament Ranked #2 QUARTERFINALS - Emi vs. KD 16-7 16-8 (32-15) ''For Emi SEMI-FINALS - Emi vs. Quba ''16-12 16-13 (32-25) For Emi FINALS - Emi vs. Yung David 13-16 16-14 8-16 (37-46) For Yung David Finishes Tournament Ranked #3 Season 2 1v1 Starts Tournament Ranked #2 ROUND OF 8 - Emi vs. Nicotin 16-13 16-8 (32-21) ''For Emi QUARTERFINALS - Emi vs. Farrah ''1-0 1-0 (2-0) For Emi SEMI-FINALS - Emi vs. Oui 12-16 16-14 13-16 (41-46) For Oui THIRD-PLACE - Emi vs. Forses 1-0 1-0 (2-0) For Emi BONUS-MATCHUP - Emi vs. OXU 16-14 16-9 (32-23) ''For Emi '''Arena' ENTRY-LEAGUE Emi vs. Svarsikas 9-16 16-10 16-10 (41-36) ''For Emi Statistics '''Matches' 7-2'' (66.7%)'' Matches Win Ratio Maps 10-4 (71.4%) ''Maps Win Ratio ''4-2 (66.7%) Rifle Maps Win Ratio 6-0 (100%) AWP Maps Win Ratio 0-2 (0%) Pistol Maps Win Ratio Rounds 206-176 (53.9%) ''Rounds Win Ratio ''89-78 (53.3%) Rifle Rounds Win Ratio 96-66 (59.3%) AWP Rounds Win Ratio 21-32 (39.6%) ''Pistol Rounds Win Ratio Awards Season 1 1v1 - TOP 4 Season 1 1v1 - Best Performing Nation: #2 Turkey Season 1 1v1 - #3 Rifle Player Season 1 1v1 - #1 AWP Player Season 1 1v1 - #3 Pistol Player Season 1 1v1 - Best Group B Player Season 1 1v1 - Best Rifle Map: FINALS - Emi vs. Yung David Season 1 1v1 - Most Dominant Series: QUARTERFINALS - Emi vs. KD Season 1 1v1 - Most Dominant Rifle Map: QUARTERFINALS - Emi vs. KD Season 1 1v1 - Most Dominant AWP Map: QUARTERFINALS - Emi vs. KD ''10 Awards Received